Senja Terakhir di Timur
by Chilla
Summary: Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar isak tangis dari sang anak laki-laki kecil yang ditukar, dikhianati demi santunan dana dari para kapitalis berkedok 'penjaga perdamaian' itu. Senja di Dili tak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ini. / AU. Political theme.


Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam. Sang gadis yang lebih tua menoleh ke anak laki-laki berkulit sawo matang, yang lebih muda daripadanya.

Suara deru ombak yang sesekali menghempas pantai terdengar memecah keheningan di pesisir itu. Senja yang sama, sekali lagi—di tepi laut propinsi yang bertetangga dengan Nusa Tenggara Timur itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh, menepuk pundak sang anak laki-laki yang masih tenang menatap laut.

"Maaf aku selama ini jarang memerhatikanmu, Timor," bisik gadis itu. Sang anak yang lebih muda menengadah—dan iris cokelat tua milik personifikasi negara kepulauan itu pun bertemu dengan iris hitam milik sang anak laki-laki.

"Tak apa," balas anak itu, seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya—membuat gigi-giginya yang putih bersih dan kuat karena sering mengunyah sirih terlihat. "Aku mengerti, pasti banyak masalah di ibukota yang harus Kak Nesia hadapi," katanya ringan.

Gadis berambut hitam halus itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Timor. Kau memang anak yang baik."

Anak laki-laki itu menengadah, dan menatap Indonesia dengan binar riang. "Sering-sering berkunjung kesini, ya!" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

**Senja Terakhir di Timur**

.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rate: T

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning**: AU. Membahas tentang peristiwa sejarah yang pernah terjadi di Indonesia. _Political theme._

* * *

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu baru saja kembali dari kunjungannya ke Dili, ketika sebuah surat berstempel burung garuda tiba di kotak posnya.

Ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di amplop itu. Hmm, rupanya dari bosnya.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam, duduk di kursi rotan di ruang tamu—dan membukanya.

_Selamat siang Indonesia,_

_Datanglah ke kantorku jam tiga besok siang. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan._

.

Surat itu ditutup dengan tanda tangan sang pemimpin negara, dan disertai dengan stempel kenegaraan. Indonesia melipat surat itu rapi, sebelum kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja di dekat koridor, dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

'_Kira-kira apa yang hendak dibicarakan, ya? Hm, mungkin saja berkaitan dengan krisis ekonomi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.'_

Ia mengambil beberapa butir gula batu di toples, menaruhnya di cangkir—sebelum kemudian menuangkan teh yang masih panas dari poci tanh liatnya. Ia sangat menyukai menikmati teh dengan cara seperti ini. 'Nasgitel', begitu ia menyebutnya. Panas, _legi, kentel_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia segera bergegas ke ruang depan untuk melihat berita hari ini. Dinyalakannya televisi yang ada di ruang tamu, dan ia pun duduk di kursi rotan kesukaannya sembari memerhatikan acara yang sedang disiarkan.

'_Krisis ekonomi melanda Asia Tenggara.'_

Ia menaikkan alis begitu membaca _headline_ berita yang sedang disiarkan, dan segera mengganti saluran.

'_Kendala –kendala Pembangunan di Masa Reformasi.'_

Ia mengernyitkan kening, sementara suara sang pembaca berita yang sedang membacakan siaran terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. _Hmm_. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi.

_Krisis lagi, krisis lagi_. Ia menghela nafas. Semenjak tumbangnya Orde Baru, kondisi sosial-ekonomi di negara ini memang tak kunjung stabil. Korupsi banyak yang tak terungkap, para jenderal semasa Orde Baru menikmati masa tenang dengan nyaman sembari bersembunyi di rumah mewahnya, harga-harga melambung, ditambah lagi kriminal yang marak terjadi dikarenakan harga-harga yang mencekik.

Ia menghela nafas pendek, dan menyesap tehnya. Segala hal ini membuatnya merasa suntuk.

Dipandanginya cairan kecoklatan pekat di cangkirnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Raut wajahnya yang sebelumnya halus dan merona segar—kini diwarnai dengan beberapa flek hitam di serta kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah mata cokelat tuanya. Pertanda beban pikiran yang banyak.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sejurus kemudian—ia meletakkan jemari lentiknya di dahinya yang terasa berdenyut.

'_Negeriku tercinta, apa kabarmu?'_

* * *

_._

"Apa? Kau s-serius, Pak?" sergah gadis itu terbata-bata pada lelaki berjas formal di depannya. Lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian mengambil kopi di meja dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Aku serius, Indonesia. Kucuran dana itu bisa membantu negara kita menghadapi krisis ini," tukasnya dengan nada serius. Gadis berambut hitam itu—yang saat ini tengah mengenakan kemeja batik cokelat marun dipadu dengan celana panjang formal berwarna hitam—menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan menatap bosnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana nasib rakyat Timor Timur nanti? Kita tak bisa seenaknya saja seperti itu," balas Indonesia gusar.

Pria berjas formal itu tersenyum tipis. "Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menginginkan kemerdekaan dari republik ini, Indonesia. Itulah kenyataannya," jawabnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Indonesia menautkan alis tebalnya—membuat wajahnya yang cantik kelihatan gusar. "Tapi itu kan tidak semuanya! Masih banyak yang tetap setia pada republik ini," bantah gadis itu sengit.

Sang pria berjas itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah—kalau begitu, untuk adilnya..kita bisa mengadakan jajak pendapat," lelaki berjas formal itu memutuskan. Indonesia memandangi sebuah surat yang ada di sudut meja di hadapannya itu, dan sekilas melihat lambang PBB yang tercap di sudutnya.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan itu?"

Lelaki itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. "PBB. Mereka membentuk komite khusus bernama UNAMET untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," katanya menjelaskan.

Indonesia terdiam. Ia masih tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada lembaga bentukan Barat itu.

"Aku yakin ini merupakan jalan yang terbaik untuk masalah ini," tambah pria berjas itu sembari menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Indonesia tercenung sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Semoga ini merupakan keputusan yang terbaik."

* * *

.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tadi ia diberitahu oleh bosnya kalau segala hal yang berkaitan dengan masalah Timor Timur telah diselesaikan, dan dewan perwakilan dari PBB akan datang kesana kira-kira seminggu lagi. Jajak pendapatnya sendiri akan diadakan pada tanggal 30 nanti.

Dan ia sendiri merasa optimis akan hasil jajak pendapat itu. Bumi Loro Sae akan tetap menjadi bagian dari republik ini, sampai kapanpun.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

_Dan Timor akan tetap aman bersamanya._ Ia menghela nafas pendek.

Mendadak, ia merasa kangen pada bocah laki-laki berambut keriting itu.

* * *

.

Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dermaga, ketika sosok anak laki-laki itu berlari-lari kecil menyambutnya dari pantai. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai, Timor. Apa kabar?" sapa gadis itu riang. Sang anak laki-laki menggandeng tangannya, dan segera menariknya menuju sisi pantai yang agak jauh dari situ.

"Baik, Kak Nesia sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Indonesia tertawa.

"Baik, kok. Timor, bagaimana kabar jajak pendapat yang katanya akan diadakan disini?" tanya gadis itu ketika mereka berdua sudah berada lumayan jauh dari dermaga.

"Oh? Yang diadakan oleh perwakilan dari negara Barat itu, ya? Baik-baik saja, mereka sudah membuat beberapa pos untuk pemilihan di beberapa tempat," jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Indonesia terdiam.

"Hmm..begitu ya."

Timor tertawa kecil. "Tapi, aku sendiri yakin, kok, kalau aku akan tetap bersama dengan kak Nesia. Lagipula, yang mendukung kemerdekaan itu hanya sedikit. Pasti kaum pro-integrasi lah yang akan menang," balasnya yakin. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hening sesaat melingkupi mereka berdua, dan mereka pun menikmati pemandangan matahari yang hampir tenggelam di horizon dalam diam.

"Kak Nesia?" Timor memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" gadis itu menoleh. "Ada apa, Timor?"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar. "Kita akan terus bersama, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu erat.

"Ya, Timor. Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

.

Indonesia menutup buku resep masakan yang sedang dibacanya, dan terdiam. Jajak pendapat yang diadakan UNAMET akan diselenggarakan besok. Ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan langsung disana, tapi ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia merencanakan untuk berkunjung ke Dili besok.

Ditutupnya buku resep yang sedang dibacanya, dan diletakkannya di meja. Mendadak—ia merasa firasatnya sedikit tidak enak. Ia teringat akan beberapa cangkang kerang berwarna krem muda, yang diberikan Timor kemarin. Sepertinya masih ada di saku baju yang dipakainya kemarin.

Ia merogoh ke saku _dress_ batik tiga perempat yang dipakainya kemarin, dan menemukan tiga buah cangkang kerang itu. Tapi—iris cokelat tuanya melebar sedikit pada apa yang dilihatnya.

_Dua dari tiga buah cangkang kerang itu retak._

* * *

_._

Senja sudah tiba di pantai dari propinsi yang terletak di sebelah timur itu. Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari perahu motor menuju dermaga—dan ia melihat anak laki-laki itu yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dari pantai.

Hanya saja, ia tak berlari-lari riang menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Setelah anak itu mulai dekat, gadis itu bisa mengenali kalau kelopak mata milik anak laki-laki itu sembab—seperti habis menangis. Ia menghampiri Indonesia dengan langkah tanpa suara.

"Kak Nesia.." bisiknya perlahan. Ia tidak tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Timor?" tanya gadis itu heran pada sang anak yang biasanya ceria.

"Mereka.._mereka curang_," gumamnya terbata-bata. Sejurus kemudian—ia pun menghambur ke arah Indonesia, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Timor?" tanya Indonesia lagi—kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"M-mereka, orang-orang PBB itu menaruh orang-orang yang pro-kemerdekaan sebagai panitia di setiap pos..d-dan, penghitungan hasil pemilihan pun d-dilakukan dengan cara m-manipulasi suara.." balasnya terbata-bata dengan suara gemetaran.

Indonesia tercekat.

"Orang-orang Barat itu..mereka m-membayar orang-orang yang pro-kemerdekaan…Kak Nesia," katanya dengan nada terputus-putus. "H-hasil jajak pendapat ini h-hanya _s-sandiwara belaka…_" tukasnya getir.

Hening meliputi kedua orang itu—hanya terdengar sesekali helaan nafas dari Timor yang sesenggukan.

"Timor.." Indonesia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Perasaannya hancur.

"Mereka y-yang pro-kemerdekaan d-ditangkap oleh orang-orang Barat itu..dan diancam j-jika memprotes," sambung anak laki-laki itu dengan getir. Indonesia menahan nafas. Perlahan, kelopak matanya memanas.

"_UNAMET keparat,_" bisik gadis berambut hitam itu tanpa sadar—suaranya menyiratkan perasaan terkhianati yang nyata.

"Kak N-Nesia.." Timor kembali sesenggukan. "Aku t-tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.."

Indonesia terdiam. "Apa, Timor?" katanya dengan suara yang berusaha tenang.

Anak laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian kembali sesenggukan—kali ini lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. "O-orang Barat itu menginginkan m-minyak dari Bumi Loro Sae ini..k-kami juga m-menyimpan persediaan b-bahan mineral y-yang kaya," katanya terbata-bata. Nada suaranya pahit.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersentak.

'_PBB..imperialisme brengsek..'_ batinnya dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kak N-Nesia..tahu tidak?" bisik anak laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang iris cokelat tua milik gadis itu. "I-IMF..m-mereka menjanjikan kucuran d-dana US$43 milyar dolar u-untuk bantuan bagi krisis e-ekonomi y-yang sedang t-terjadi, Kak.."

Indonesia terpaku.

"S-syaratnya, kita h-harus mau melepaskan propinsi ini dari pelukan r-republik ini.." lanjutnya terbata-bata. Gadis berambut hitam itu tercekat.

_Jadi, bukti tanda terima dengan cap dari negeri Paman Sam yang kemarin dilihatnya di meja Kementrian Luar Negeri.._

"T-tapi, K-kak Nesia tahu t-tidak?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil berbisik pelan. Indonesia terdiam, sebelum kemudian tercekat mendengar fakta yang membuat dadanya terasa seperti mendadak diguyur air es…

.

.

.

"I-Itu_ hutang_, Kak.."

.

Dan selanjutnya, hanya terdengar isak tangis dari sang anak laki-laki kecil yang ditukar, dikhianati demi santunan dana dari para kapitalis berkedok _'penjaga perdamaian'_ itu.

Indonesia terdiam, iris cokelat tuanya menengadah menatap horizon di ujung pantai dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Hatinya menangis.

.

_Senja di Dili tak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ini._

* * *

.

.

**Tamat**

.

_**Keterangan**_:

**UNAMET**: _United Nations Mission in East Timor, _badan bentukan PBB untuk menangani masalah Timor Timur.

**Integrasi**: persatuan.

**Bumi Loro Sae**: tanah tempat Matahari Terbit, sebutan lain untuk Timor Timur.

.

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Semua hal yang terjadi disini adalah nyata, kecuali para personifikasi yang menggambarkannya.

Fakta diambil dari sini: _petanikeyboard . wordpress (dotcom) 2013/06/02/sejarah-lepasnya-timor-timur-yg-tak-per nah-terungkap_

Dan itu beneran..nyesek pas bacanya. T,T Buat yang belum tahu, harus baca tentang ini. ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan tentang cerita ini? :)**


End file.
